What Christmas Means to Me
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: Chad, what does Christmas mean to you?" "A lot of things. Family, friends, you." "Me? Chad, what do you mean?" "I love you, Sonny. I didn't realize it until this Christmas season."
1. Candles, mistletoe, snow, and carols

**A/N: Ok i know it is a little early for Christmas but I just have to get this out. This story is based on my favorite Christmas song, Hanson's What Christmas Means to Me. Each chapter is a verse more or less depending on how long each section. I divided up the lyrics to create one-shots that all tie to each other. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC sadly. If I did we would of found out what they said in Sonny: So Far. And I do not own What Christmas Means to Me.**

* * *

_"Candles burning low, lots of mistletoe, lots of snow and ice everywhere we go, choirs singing carols right outside my door. All these things and more."_

* * *

_Candles burning low_

Sonny hummed her favorite Christmas song as she walked into commissary.

"Munroe,"Chad said walking towards her.

"Chad, what do you want?" Sonny demanded crossing her arms.

"Nice sweater," He said looking at her Santa Claus sweater.

"Shut up, Chad, I'm not in the mood," Sonny said.

"A little touchy today, aren't we? I just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me since everyone went home early," Chad said. "I have lobster."

Sonny grinned then followed hi to the Mackenzie Falls table. Like usual, it was decorated with a white table and candles. Sonny laughed quietly to herself.

"So what is your favorite Christmas song?" Sonny asked.

"Okay, don't laugh but you know the band Hanson from the '90s?"

"Oh yeah, the one that sang 'MMMBop'."

"Yeah that one. Well they have this remark of Stevie Wonder's What Christmas Means to Me that is really good."

"I love that song!" Sonny cried laughing.

"What's yours?"

"'It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year' and 'Oh Holy Night.'"

"Two great choices. Who knew we had so much in common?" Chad said grinning at her.

Sonny giggled taking a bite of lobster.

***

"No way!" Sonny cried.

"Yes, way. The turkey was running around with my grandmother and sister chasing it. They never caught it," Chad said laughing.

"What did you eat?"

"Stuffing and cranberry sauce. Well most people ate the cranberry. I don't like it," Chad said wrinkling his nose.

"I don't either," Sonny replied copying Chad. She looked up at the candles on the table, noticing they were almost gone. "Oh, Chad, the candles!"

"Wow, have we really been here that long?"Chad asked putting the fire out.

"Yeah, I should get home. Thanks for lunch, Chad. I had a great time," She said kissing his cheek. She walked out glancing back one more time.

_Lots of mistletoe_

Sonny walked into the prop house almost running into a ladder. She looked up to see Marshall hanging something up.

"Marshall, what are doing?" She asked.

"Oh hey, Sonny. Watch out for the ladder. I'm just putting up mistletoe for the holidays," He said climbing down. He moved the ladder. "OKay, I need to go put more up."

"Why?" Sonny asked confused.

"I want one up in every door way."

Sonny followed him out. "Isn't that too much?"

"I don't think so and neither did Chad. This was actually his idea."

"His what?" Sonny cried storming off.

"Yeah, good idea right, kid?" He looked behind him. "Sonny?"

***

Sonny stormed up to Studio 2 security guard.

"Hey, Sonny," He said.

"Hey, Darrell. Can I go in?" She asked sweetly.

"I would, Sonny, but no one is allowed in. A very important episode is being filmed," Darrell said smiling apologetically.

"But, Darrell-" Sonny whined.

"I'm sorry, Sonny, but I couldn't even let Portlyn in," Darrell said pointing to Portlyn, sitting on the floor.

Sonny looked at her confused.

"I was 30 seconds late because I went to eat," Portlyn explain. "What did Chad do?"

"We have mistletoe all over the studio."

Portlyn shook her head. "That boy is odd. It might be awhile until they'll get done. Come sit and talk."

Sonny sat by her.

***

Sonny and Portlyn talked happily to Darrell, eating froyo. Chad came out and looked at the two girls on the floor.

"Portlyn, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I wasn't allowed in!" She cried.

"Well, get in here, we need you," He said pointing to the door.

Portlyn jumped up, giving Darrell her froyo. "Bye, Sonny, bye, Darrell," She said running into the studio.

"Sonny," Chad said nodding in acknowledgment.

Sonny stood up and crossed her arms. "Chad, we need to talk, now," She said pulling him away. She led him to a closet. "What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mistletoe in every door way! Really?"

"It's just the holiday spirit, Sonny," Chad said. "Lots of mistletoe is just part of spirit. Look." He pointed up. "More mistletoe. You know what that means?"

Sonny nodded speechless.

Chad smirked and leaned in. Sonny closed her eyes, waiting. Instead of his lips on hers, she felt his lips on her head. She opened her eyes shocked. Chad laughed then left her alone in the closet with mistletoe above her.

_Lots of snow and ice everywhere we go_

Sonny zipped up her jacket and tugged her scarf tighter as she got off the bus. Chad came up behind her, with a huge coat on. Sonny looked at him and laughed.

"Cold, Chad?" She asked.

"Yes. How are you not?" He asked.

"I'm from Wisconsin. I'm use to it," Sonny answered pulling on her ear muffs. "Ready to go skiing?"

"Not really," Chad said. "Do you want to skip out and go ice skating with me?"

"Okay," She said quietly then followed him to the ice rink.

"I'll go get skates. Be right back."

Sonny nodded and watched him leave. She took off her big jacket and zipped up her other jacket. Chad came back with two skates.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" He grabbed her jacket trying to put it on her.

"Chad, we're going to get hot while skating, trust me."

Chad sighed then took off his jacket. He zipped up his smaller jacket. They both put on the skates. Sonny stood up gracefully then helped Chad up. Chad struggled for awhile then caught his balance. Sonny laughed and pulled him into the rink. Chad took her hand and started skating.

"Okay, now it is time for that skate with that one special someone," The announcer said turning on a slow song.

Chad kept on skating with Sonny's hand in his.

"So, I'm guessing we are staying on the rink," Sonny said beaming.

Chad grinned and continued on.

"Chad, look!" Sonny cried pointing to the sky.

Chad looked up to see snowflakes coming down. "Wow. It's beautiful."

Sonny giggled then pulled him faster. Chad laughed then grabbed her around the waist and spinning her.

"Chad! What are you doing?" Sonny asked laughing.

"We are twirling in the snow!" Chad said spinning her again.

Sonny laughed then leaned in and kissed his cheek.

_Choirs singing carols right outside my door_

Chad stirred his hot chocolate then put three marshmallows in his cup. He made his way to the living room. He couldn't wait to see one of his favorite Christmas movies, It's A Wonderful Life. He sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. He didn't know why he loved this movie. He would always watch this and A Christmas Story. He was at the part where the main character meets the angel when the doorbell rang. Chad sighed and pause his movie. He loved DVR.

He opened the door to see the So Random! cast.

"Hi, Chad!" Sonny said excitedly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked leaning against the door fame.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go caroling with us," Sonny said.

"No, Sonny, I don't. Now if you excuse me, I have a movie to watch," Chad said closing the door.

He went back to the living room and turned his movie on. He was almost at the best part when he heard singing. He paused the movie listening to the singing.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year. With the kids jingle and everyone telling you be of good cheer."

Chad smiled and went to the window. There was Sonny grinning ear to ear and singing. Chad chuckled then went to open the door. Sonny stopped singing.

"Where did the other Randoms go?" Chad asked.

"To the next house. Are you sure you don't want to join?"

"Sorry, Sonny, but my favorite movie is on. You can join me."

Sonny shook her head. "No, you are joining _me_, Chad Dylan Cooper. That movie will come on again.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Let me turn off my movie," Chad said going in.

Sonny smiled satisfied.

* * *

**A/N: There is the first part. Up next is All These Things and More. R&R. Also check out my other Channy stories, Two Little Words and First Impressions are everything. **


	2. All These Things and More

**Alright here is my Christmas special.**

**I know it's been forever but here it is.**

**I don't own the song or SWAC**

* * *

_All These Things and More_

"On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five golden rings," Sonny sang hanging up her Christmas decorations in her dressing room.

Tawni walked in, shaking her head when she heard Sonny. "You got it bad, girl."

"Got what?" Sonny asked clueless.

"Christmas spirit and love. Mostly love," Tawni said in her 'duh' voice.

"Love?"

"Yep," Tawni said popping the p. "Who is her?"

"Who is who?" Sonny asked confused.

"Who is the guy you're crushing on?" Tawni asked annoyed.

"I'm not crushing on anyone. Chad!"

Tawni looked to see Chad strolling in. He smiled up at Sonny on the ladder. Tawni rolled her eyes. "No, you aren't crushing on anyone at all," Tawni cried sarcastically and walked out.

Chad watched her, confused then went over to the ladder. He held it as Sonny climbed down. She hugged him as soon as she got down.

"Did you enjoy caroling?" She asked.

"Yes I did surprisingly even if I missed my movie," Chad said helping her put up the ladder.

"I'll make it up to you, okay?" Sonny said.

"Good. My two favorite movies are A Christmas Story and It's A Wonderful Life," Chad told her.

"Christmas movie marathon with your cast and my cast then!" Sonny said excitedly.

***

Sonny pulled Tawni into the prop room. Tawni huffed as Sonny walked out and pulled Zora in by her legs. She pulled Tawni and Zora over to the bean bags and blankets that replaced the couch.

"Sit," She commanded.

The girls sat with their arms crossed and watched Sonny drag in Nico and Grady. They sat down on the bean bags by the girls and crossed their arms.

"Guys, please get along with Chad and his cast tonight. He went caroling with us and you were okay with that why not now?" Sonny asked.

Tawni stood up, walked over, and put her hand on Sonny's shoulder. "We are okay with just Chad coming. He makes you happy but the whole cast! They're mean!"

"We're just watching a couple movies so you don't have to talk to them," Sonny told her.

"Well who am I suppose to talk to? You will be with Chad," Tawni replied.

"Psh, no I won't," Sonny said, her voice going a few octaves higher. Tawni raised her eyebrow. "Okay, I might."

Tawni shook her head and sat by Nico's bean bag.

Sonny sighed as Chad walked in.

"Hey, Sonny," He said going over to her. "My cast is coming, I hope. I might have to drag them in though."

"Been there, done that," Sonny said glancing at her cast and glaring.

Chad laughed. "I'll be back. Save me a seat," He said winking at her.

Sonny giggled and sat down on the blanket in front of the T.V. She heard Tawni whisper to her cast, "I told her so."

Chad came back pulling Portlyn, Chastity, and Marta in. "Skyler, Ferguson, get your butts in here!" He yelled.

The boys stalked in. They went over to the other bean bags as the girls sat by them. Chad rolled his eyes and went to sit by Sonny. Sonny smiled, leaning into him. He put his arm around her as she pressed play.

***

"Every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings," The movie finished.

"Well that was boring," Tawni cried getting up, stretching.

"Why did we watch that chick flick?" The boys asked at the same time.

"For them," Portlyn said pointing at Sonny and Chad.

"Aww, look at them," Tawni said.

Sonny had her head on his chest, asleep. Chad had his arm around her waist, asleep as well.

"They look so peaceful. Let's wake them up!" Zora cried.

Nico grabbed Zora around the waist. "No, leave them alone. We should get out of here. Anyone want froyo?"

"Oo, me!" Grady and the girls cried. Skyler and Ferguson shrugged.

"Come on then!" Zora cried running out, followed by the two casts.

The sleeping couple stayed like that until the morning.

* * *

**Next is verse two. **


	3. Smiles, loving madly, and little cards

**Alright two updates in one day! I'm on a row.**

**So I don't own anything**

* * *

"_I see your smiling face like I've never seen before. Though I love you madly it seems I love you more. The little cards you give me touch my heart for sure."_

* * *

_I see your smiling face like I've never seen before._

* * *

Chad walked into the commissary smiling. He looked over to the Randoms table to see Sonny. His smile grew then walked over to her.

"Hey, Sonny," He said.

"Hi, Chad," She said smiling. "Sit with me?"

He smiled and sat down. "What is that on your plate?" He asked looking at the mush that appeared to be moving.

"I think it's supposed to be…actually I have no idea what it's supposed to be," Sonny said laughing.

"Come on, let me take you to get something edible and not moving," Chad said standing up and throwing the plate away quickly.

Sonny laughed and followed him out.

***

"What's your favorite Christmas memory?" Chad asked handing Sonny her food.

"My favorite? Has to be when my grandparents took us all to a cabin and we got snowed in. We had to come up with something to do for about five days," Sonny said. "And it was my whole family. My mom's brother and sister, their spouses and kids. It was wild. Oh and one of my cousins just got married and had a baby so their six month around was around."

"Oh wow that sounds interesting," Chad said.

Sonny laughed. "Yeah it was. We started a game of karaoke with no music. That was my favorite part," Sonny said.

"I would love to meet your family."

Sonny blushed and smiled at him.

"I love your smile," He told her.

"Stop, you're making me blush."

Chad smiled, thinking how beautiful she looked.

* * *

_Though I love you madly it seems I love you more_

* * *

Chad laughed as Sonny told him another one of her crazy Christmas storied. She laughed along. When they finally calmed down, she took his hand and played with his fingers. He noticed she would do this when she was nervous about asking him something.

"I'm going home this weekend for an annual Christmas party. Come with me," Sonny said locking eyes with him.

"Sonny-"

"I want you to meet my family," Sonny said.

"But your mom-"

"I already asked and she really wants you to come."

"Sonny, I would love to. I just need to talk to my mom."

"Already done. All you need to do is pack and come to the airport."

Chad laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks, Sonny."

***

Chad was nervously tying his tie when Sonny walked in. She was wearing a strapless dark green dress with a bow on the side. She giggled and walked over to him. She took his tie and tied it perfectly.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked.

"Nico and Grady remember?" She said slipping on her black heels. "Ready?"

"No. What if they don't like me?" Chad asked nervous again.

"They'll love you. They're my family remember. Just stay by me," Sonny said taking his and leading him downstairs. She pulled him over to her grandparents, aunts, and uncles who were sitting down. "Grandma Mandy, Grandpa Jerry, Aunt Molly, Uncle Will, Aunt Tess, and Uncle Mark I like you to meet Chad. Chad this is everyone," She introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all," Chad said going over the names in his head again.

"Oo, Sonny, is this your boyfriend?" Grandma Mandy asked.

Sonny blushed, releasing Chad's hand.

"Oh, Amanda, leave the kids alone," Tess said. Chad noticed she sat up like a model. He would ask Sonny later.

"No, Grandma, he is just a friend," Sonny answered _and that I'm considering to be my boyfriend_, she thought.

Sonny's mother, Connie came over. "There you kids are. I thought you were never coming down. I see you met My brother, sister, and parents, Chad. Now come and meet Sonny's father," Connie said grabbing Chad's wrist.

Sonny's eyes widen. Her father? He actually came. After he walked out several years ago, Sonny and her mother were never able to forgive him. Connie had divorced him and changed her and Sonny's name back to Munroe. Although her mother and she never did, her grandmother had. Grandma Mandy had invited him every year but nothing. Now he shows up when she brings Chad.

"Mom, I really don't think-"

"Nonsense, Sonny. Come on, Chad," Connie said leading Chad to a tall man. "Chad, this is David Mitchell, Sonny's father. David, this is Sonny's really good friend, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Really good friend? Well, Chad, let's talk," David said leading Chad away from Sonny.

Sonny and Chad both gulped.

***

Chad found Sonny on stairs outside. She had her head in her lap with her heels off and by her side. Chad zipped up his jacket then sat by her.

"Well that was interesting," Chad said.

Sonny looked up. "I'm so sorry. I would not have brought you here if I knew my father was coming," She said.

"Sonny, I had fun. Your dad just joked around most of the time. The real talking we did was just never to hurt you. And by the way, your Grandmother makes the best pie. Oh and your cousin, Denny, is really protective and can punch. Hard," Chad said.

"Yeah, he can be. And are you okay? He didn't punch you too hard, did he?" Sonny asked.

"Not too hard. Your uncles and dad stopped him before he could punch me in the face," Chad said throwing his arm around her.

"Thank God. I couldn't bear to see you with a black eye," Sonny teased. "So you don't hate me for bringing you here?"

"Hate you, God no. Your family was so much fun. I'm glad you brought me here. Just one question. Why did your family have this party so early?" Chad asked.

"Okay let me explain a few things. My mom has two brothers and one sister. There is Margaret or Molly, Marcus or Mark, and Daniel or Danny. Molly's husband Will got a new job in New York and they're moving. Mom is really upset they're moving. Tess, Mark's wife, is a model and they're going to Paris. Danny moved to Florida a couple of years ago and Grandma and Grandpa are going to visit him soon. That's why," Sonny explained. "I think I covered it."

"Wow. And I knew Tess was a model! I'm glad I came."

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief. "Good because you're coming back next year but this time, you will not leave me alone," Sonny ordered.

Chad chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." _I love you _he thought as he hugged her.

_I love you _she thought, putting her head on his shoulder.

"D o I hear singing?" Chad asked.

Sonny giggled. "It's time for Christmas karaoke, Munroe style. Come on," She said pulling him up.

They went back inside hand in hand. Sonny saw her grandparents, parents, and over protective Denny look their way. Sonny glared at Denny then smiled, standing by her mother. Her uncle Mark took the mic. Chad looked at then around. She was glowing, being around her family. He didn't know it was possible to love her more then he did. He was proven wrong, just know.

* * *

_The little cards you give me touch my heart for sure_

* * *

_May God bless you and send you a Happy New Year, _Chad read. He took the post it off his mirror and stuck it in his pocket. Ever since he and Sonny got back for Wisconsin, she sent him theses messages every day. Some were _Have fun filming_ or _Good luck with all that drama _:p. Others were a Christmas message of some sort, usually from a song. He hummed his way to the commissary. Sonny was already there with her cast. He smiled and sat by her.

"Hi, Chad," She said.

"Hi," He said putting his arm around her. "Randoms."

Her cast rolled their eyes and left the commissary without a word.

"Do they not like me or something?" Chad asked.

"No. They're okay with us hanging out but they just aren't use to it yet," Sonny answered.

"I got your note today. Thank you."

Sonny smiled. "You tell me that everyday."

"Well you give them to me everyday," Chad said tickling her side.

"Chad, stop," Sonny cried pushing his hands away.

Chad stopped then pulled her into a hug. "Again, thanks."

Sonny smiled then picked up her purse. She searched through it as Chad watched her in confusion.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" He asked.

"My grandparents gave you a Christmas card and I can't find it," Sonny said pulling out her things.

Chad picked up her make-up bag. "They sent me a card?"

"They really like you. Ah, here it is," Sonny said handing it to him. She saw he had her make-up bag. "Give me that."

Chad laughed as she took the bag away. He opened the card smiling as he read. "That was sweet of them."

"What did it say?" Sonny asked trying to read it over his shoulder.

Chad pulled the card away. "I'm not telling you."

"Really, Chad, really?" Sonny asked trying to take it from him.

"Really," He said standing up. "You have to catch me first." He ran out.

Sonny shook her head, watching him leave, and pouted.

* * *

**Thanks to Fluffness for my first review. Please R&R. It makes me happy :)**


	4. All These Things

**Wow this chapter was a lot shorter then I thought. Thanks to all my readers and please I would like to see more reviews. I'm going to finish this before New Year's since the song says Happy New Year. I hope you like. Next is the hardest verse. I have to revise a little before I publish. Anywho nope still don't own SWAC. If I did, Sonny and Chad would have a friends with benefits going on. I love that idea but not going to happen. It's Disney. The song does not belong to me either. It's Hanson's version.**

_

* * *

_

All These Things and More

* * *

Chad sighed and knocked on the door. Sonny opened the door surprised.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He held up a Blockbuster bag and a Target bag. "I heard you were lonely. My mom told me that your mom went to go sell a house. Can I come in?"

Sonny nodded and moved out of his way. He sat on the couch, pulling out a box of chocolates and a movie. Sonny followed him and sat down.

"Thanks, Chad. I appreciate you coming," She said watching him put in the DVD. "But why? Do you care?" She teased.

"Okay, maybe a little."

Sonny laughed and opened the chocolate. Chad pressed play then sat by her.

"What are we watching?" Sonny asked taking a bite of chocolate.

"A Perfect Day. It was on my mom's rent movies so I picked it up for you and I figured you would like it too," Chad said stealing a piece of chocolate.

"That's fine and hey that was mine, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Chad grinned and popped it in his mouth. "Too late."

Sonny poked him in the side. "Very funny. Now I want another."

Chad shrugged and picked up the same kind and handed it to her. She shook her head. "What? Do you want me to feed it to you?" Sonny grinned. "Fine." Chad sighed then put it in her mouth.

Sonny chewed it up and laughed. She hugged him around the waist. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head. They stayed like that until the end of the movie.

* * *

**Okay that is a very short chapter but I hoped you like. I would love more reviews because they make me smile. Alright R&R. Peace out suckas.**


	5. Wild, Lord, and Mistletoe

****

A/N: Alright, I'm doing good. Okay this verse was a little hard. I changed two of them from what I originallywrote. Personally I like this better because the other was just plain stupid. Anyway I need help from my readers with two things. I don't think I can wait until January or February for the new SWAC season. Some people some how seen it. Please tell me how. My best friend and I must know. The other thing is I read this story on here and I don't remember if I finished it or not and I must find. All I remember is in the story Chad went to Connie telling her not to tell Sonny they were dating cause Sonny didn't seem to know. If you find or read it please let me know. It is driving me crazy. Anyway, I don't own SWAC or the song.

* * *

"_I feel like running wild. Lord's angels and a little child. I caught you underneath the mistletoe. I kiss you once and then some more. I wish you a Merry Christmas, baby. And a Happy, Happy New Year."_

* * *

_I feel like running wild_

"This is our Christmas special?" Chad asked flipping through the script. "Mackenzie goes crazy because his love leaves him. Really? Are you serious?" He looked at his director.

"Don't look at me. I didn't write it. There's nothing I can do about it either. Trust me, I tried. Sorry, Chad," The director said. "We'll read it over in about ten minutes. Don't be late."

Chad sighed, rolled his eyes, and then nodded. He decided to walk over to the Randoms. He walked into the prop house and saw Sonny sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey, Munroe," He said sitting by her. "Whatcha reading?"

Sonny looked up. "Oh hey, Chad," She said. "Just a Nicholas Sparks book. You wouldn't like it. Why are you here?"

"I'm just taking a break from our 'Christmas' special," He said showing her the script.

Sonny put her book down then took the script. "Let me see." She read over the summary. "Mackenzie goes wild? What is wrong with your writers?"

"I'm not sure but I really don't want to do it."

"Aww, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, I won't watch it!" Sonny teased.

Chad glared at her. "Thanks, Sonny, that makes me feel so much better," He said sarcastically.

Sonny smiled and hugged him. "I'm kidding, Chad. I'll watch it. I might be the only one but I'll watch it."

Chad glared at her again. "Haha, very funny, Sonny. Well I gotta go and read this stupid episode. See you later," He said kissing her forehead and leaving.

***

Sonny hummed as she made her way over to the couch with her popcorn. Chad was already there with two drinks. Sonny sat by him and handed him the popcorn.

"I am so ready for this episode!" Sonny cried.

Chad cringed. "Trust me, it's not that good."

Sonny smiled and turned on the T.V.

"On this week's episode of Mackenzie Falls, Chloe is leaving and how will Mackenzie act? Find it this week on Mackenzie Falls," The announcer said.

Sonny squealed as Chad cringed.

"Hey, Sonny, Chad, whatcha watching?" Nico said coming in and looking at the T.V. "Oo, the Mackenzie Falls' Christmas special. Move over, Cooper." Nico sat in between the two and grabbed some popcorn.

"Hey, hey, hey, what up?" Grady said looking at what they were watching. "Oo, Mackenzie Falls. Yes! Hand over some popcorn." Grady sat beside Chad, taking some popcorn. "I've been waiting for this episode for a week!"

Sonny looked at her cast mates, confused as Tawni came in.

"Hey, people I'm here! Oo, new episode of Mack Falls," She said sitting by Sonny. "Popcorn, Nico."

Nico handed her the popcorn keeping his eyes lock on Mackenzie and Chloe.

"Quiet down! Chloe is about to tell Mackenzie she's leaving!" A voice cried from above them.

Everyone looked up to see Zora in the vent watching the show with her own popcorn. They turned back to the T.V. just as Mackenzie kicks down his golf clubs. Sonny squealed and took more popcorn.

***

"That was the BEST acting I've seen you do so far, Chip!" Grady cried.

Chad turned slightly red and looked away as the Randoms talked loudly about the episode.

"And how he-"

"With the-"

"And the-"

"That was-"

"So good-"

Chad looked at them all confused. "What are you talking about? That was a terrible episode! Mackenzie was angry the whole time and a little wild!"

Sonny giggled. "Chad, it was some of the best acting on that show."

"So you do watch it?"

"Maybe all of us do because we are just a little bit addicted to it," Tawni said. "But that was good. Nice job, Cooper. Well I got to go. See you tomorrow." She walked out soon followed by Zora.

"She's my ride home," Zora said. "Good work, CDC! Bye!" She ran out trying to catch Tawni.

"Well that was awesome but I got to go. Dad's home. Bye," Grady said following the others.

Nico stood up and stretched. "So, good job, Chip. I'll see you later. Bye, Sonny!" Nico said waving.

Sonny smiled. "I told you so."

Chad grinned and helped her up. "Thanks for watching it with me, Sonny. I would not have been able to handle everyone else."

"No problem, Chad," Sonny said.

"Can I take you home?"

Sonny nodded and grinned. He grinned and led her away.

* * *

_Lord's angels and a little child_

"Wait, Sophie, no!" Sonny cried grabbing the little girl around the waist. She put the girl down. "Now will you please not throw baby Jesus next time?"

The little girl shook her head and ran off.

"Ugh, next my mom says 'Sonny, will you-' I'm running away," Sonny said talking to herself. She gathered up the costumes and the baby doll and walked off the stage. "Why do I have to be so nice?"

"Because that's just one of your amazing qualities."

Sonny jumped and dropped the doll and costumes. She turned to see Chad laughing at her. "Not funny, Cooper. Now help me with these."

Chad chuckled and picked up the baby doll. He looked at it. "What is this suppose to be?"

"Well it was baby Jesus before Sophie threw it off the stage," Sonny said taking the doll. "Five year olds can be so dramatic."

Chad laughed. "So what exactly are you doing?"

"My mom is in charge of the Christmas play this year and asked me to help but she had to work today and it's the last practice before the show. Now all the kids are mad, forgetting lines, and throwing baby dolls!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Wow, sounds like a mess," Chad said.

"Why are you here?"

"Your mom called, saying you might need a ride home so I came. Need help. I happen to be amazing with kids," Chad said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I have four younger siblings. You get use to it. Now where are the brats," Chad said walking up on stage. Some of the kids were sitting down while others were running. Chad grinned at Sonny then took two fingers and whistled loudly. All the kids stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Everyone, front and center." They gathered around, looking scared. "Now, Miss Munroe wants you all to run through the play one more time and do the very best without running, hitting, or throwing. Is that clear?"

The kids nodded as Sonny passed out the costumes. "Thanks, Chad."

Chad grinned and helped little Sophie into her costumes.

***

"And then Mary wrapped the babe in swaddling clothes and laid him in a manger," Little Cody said to the audience.

Sonny smiled and clapped as the kids took a bow. Connie stood up with Sonny and bowed. Sonny smiled and waved at her church. She looked at Chad in the front row and winked at him.

"Thank you, everyone. I would like to thank the kids and the parents. I would especially like to think my daughter, Sonny, who helped with the last practice today. Thank you, Sonny," Connie said hugging her daughter.

Sonny smiled and took the mic. "I would like to thank one special person who helped me today. He is sweet and good with the kids. He also knows the true meaning of Christmas. Thank you, Chad."

Chad smiled as Sonny hugged him. It couldn't get better.

* * *

_I caught you underneath the mistletoe; I kiss you once and then some more_

Sonny walked into the dressing room. Tawni looked up from her magazine.

"Hey, Sonny. How did the last sketch before Christmas go?" Tawni asked.

"Great. Nico was great, as usual. Ready to go shopping now?" Sonny asked grabbing her purse.

Tawni jumped up and grabbed her purse. "Yep. I have to buy last minute gifts."

"Tawn, we still have a week. It isn't last minute until Christmas Eve," Sonny said laughing. "Now, let's go shop 'til we drop."

***

"Boy, you take shop 'til you drop seriously," Sonny said sitting on a bench. She put her bags down and rubbed her arm.

"Duh, now come on, Sonny, I have to find Grady a present," Tawni said trying to pull a tired Sonny up.

"Tawni, please just give me five minutes."

"But, Sonny, I need to go now!"

"Then go without me."

"I can't," Tawniwhined sitting beside her. "I need a shopping buddy." She crossed her arms and huffed. "Just five minutes?"

"Just five minutes," Sonny promised.

Tawni nodded and tapped her foot. "Can we go now?"

"It hasn't even been a minute?"

"Sonny, I need a shopping buddy now!" Tawni cried standing up.

"Take mine!" A voice said behind Tawni which made her jump.

Tawni turned around as Sonny looked from behind Tawni. There was Chad and Portlyn. Chad was carrying about ten bags and Portlyn was carrying her purse. Tawni looked at Chad confused.

"Go with Portlyn, Tawni. Her theory is that stupid shop 'til you drop. I'll stay with Sonny," Chad said pushing Portlyn towards Tawni. He gave her the bags.

Tawni looked at Portlyn then at Sonny. "Okay! Bye, Sonny!" She grabbed Portlyn's wrist and dragged her off.

Chad looked at Sonny who was still rubbing her arms and smiled. "Looks like you're having as much fun as me," Chad said sitting by her.

"Never had so much fun in my whole life," Sonny said sarcastically.

Chad laughed. "I know how you feel. Portlyncan not get along with Chastity and Marta to save her life and decided to drag me along."

"Well that's awful," Sonny said. "Why doesn't she like Marta and Chastity?"

"They're rude. I don't like them either."

"Chad! That's mean!" Sonny said.

"Well, it's true. Anyway why are you here?" Chad asked.

"Tawni and I planned to finish Christmas shopping but I didn't know she took that theory seriously. My feet and arms are killing me," Sonny complained.

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to walk around but I guess not," Chad said.

"No, no, I can walk just let's not walk really fast. Running in heels is not safe," Sonny said.

Chad laughed then helped her up. They walked slowly, with Chad holding half her bags. Sonny looked at the many stores.

"Whose present did you need to get?" Chad asked.

"I needed to get Lucy's, Zora's, Grady's, and yours," Sonny said whispering the latter.

Chad heard her and grinned. "I'm sorry, who was the last one?"

"Grady's"

"After that, Munroe."

"Fine, yours," Sonny admitted.

"What did you get me?" Chad asked.

"You think I'm going to tell you?" Sonny asked.

"No. Well what did you get Zora? Will you tell me that?" Chad asked looking at her with big eyes.

"I might. No I won't but I will tell you that she will love it," Sonny said.

Chad laughed as they came across a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the mall.

"Wow, Hollywood goes all out," Sonny said looking up at the tree. "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah," Chad said.

"Hey, look! Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe are under the mistletoe!" Someone cried.

Sonny and Chad grew pale and looked up. "Chad, we-you- don't have to."

"Um…well…we kinda…sort of…have to, Sonny," Chad said looking anywhere but at her.

Sonny nodded and made him look at her. "Go ahead," She whispered.

Chad looked at her, surprised then put his hand on her cheek. He beamed down at her then brushed his lips against hers. He pulled away, smiling. "Wow."

Sonny blushed. "You can say that again. Can we go, please?" Sonny asked. She started to walk away but he pulled her back.

"Wait, hold on," He said wrapping his arms around her waist. He brushed his lips across her, smiling. He slowly deepened the kiss. He grinned as she moved her lips in sync with his.

She pulled away, grinning. "Chad-"

"Shh, one more time," He said pulling her closer and kissing her again.

**A/N: That's it. Next two are kinda long so they will be another chapter. R&R and help me with what I said up top. Thanks!**


	6. Family and Kisses

**A/N: Alright first in New Year's, Sonny has already got her presents from the cast but you have not heard about it. That will be in the next chapter. I will pictures for dresses and the presents on my photobucket. Link is on my profile. The album will be called Christmas. Thanks for reading. I still don't own anything.**

_I wish you a Merry Christmas baby_

* * *

Sonny hummed as she made her way over to her phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Sonny."_

"Chad, what's up?"

"_I met your family and now I want you to meet mine. My mom puts on a party every year and I want you to be there."_

"Chad, I can't."

"_Yes you can. My mom already talked to your mom. Tonight at 7. I'll pick you up at 6:30."_

***

Sonny ran into the kitchen with two dresses. "The green or the red?"

"The red. Honey, you better hurry up. He'll be here in 15 minutes," Connie said.

"What? Oh gosh, I'm so nervous. He wasn't this nervous was he?" Sonny asked.

"I think he was. Just go get dress, Sonny," Connie said pushing her out.

Connie continued cooking when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and let Chad in. "Hey, Chad. Sonny will be ready in a minute."

"Thanks, Ms. Munroe," Chad said.

"Chad, call me Connie, please," Connie told him. "Sonny! Chad's here!"

"I'm coming!" Sonny yelled. A few minutes later, she came out. She was wearing a black dress with a red slash around her waist with black heels. "Sorry, Chad. I couldn't decide on a dress or my hair or make-up-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Now let's go. We're going to be late," Chad said pulling her jacket on her. "I'll have her back before midnight, Connie."

"Don't worry about it, Chad. Just have her back before dawn," Connie teased. "Have fun, Sonny."

"Bye, Mom," Sonny said being led out by Chad.

Chad led her to his car and held the door open for her. He went over to the driver's side and got in. "Okay, I need to explain a few things. My dad and his father died in a car crash when I was three. My mom got remarried when I was six to Christopher Cooper. She had not only her last name change but mine and my older sister's."

"You have an older sister?"

"Yeah, Abigail. I also have four younger half siblings, Ryan, Cailey, Alyssa, and Jason."

"Okay, and your mother? I need a name"

"Samantha."

"That's pretty. Anyone else?"

"You'll find out. Stay close to me, my family is odd," Chad said parking the car.

Sonny looked out the window to see a huge white mansion. It reminded her of Pride & Prejudice. "This is your house?"

"No," Chad answered opening the door for her. "This is Chris' parents' house. Mom wanted us to be a normal family and not caught up with all the fame. You see, Chris is a famous producer, Abbi is trying to get on Broadway in New York, and Mom is big in real estate," Chad explained opening the front door for her.

Sonny looked around. The ceiling was huge. There was staircase in the middle of the entrance way. _Oh yeah, definitely __Pride & Prejudice__, _she thought. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably in the party room. Abbi! Mom! Chris!"

"Chad!" A little girl about five cried, running into Chad's arms. She had dark hair pulled up in pig tails and she had Chad's eyes. "I missed you!"

"Cailey!" Chad said. "I missed you too even if I saw you an hour ago! Now, Cailey, I want you to meet Sonny for So Random!"

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked.

"No, Cal, Sonny is my very good friend," Chad explained as he put the girl down. The girl looked at him, confused.

"Chad, Chad, Chad, she's five. I don't think she gets it," A women said walking down the stairs. Cailey ran to her. She picked her up. She had strawberry blonde hair that was pulled into an elegant side ponytail. She had brown eyes but other then those two things, she looked like Chad. "So bring home a girl and I bring home a husband. What is Mom going to do with us?"

"Haha. Probably lock us up," Chad said hugging her.

She pulled away and looked at Sonny. "Hi, I'm Abigail, Chad's sister. You must be the Sonny I hear all about when I call."

"Abbi," Chad warned.

Sony blushed. "Yes, I guess I am."

Abigail smiled. "Everyone's in the party room," She said putting her sister down. "Come on, Cailey." She walked out with Cailey holding her hand.

Chad gave Sonny a reassuring smiled and led her into the party room. The room was full of people.

"Wow. You're family is huge," She whispered.

"Chad!" A woman ran up and hugged him. She looked just like Abigail but she had Chad's eyes. "I'm so glad you brought Sonny. Hi, Sonny, I'm Samantha. I've heard so much about you from your mom and Chad. Your mom and I work together."

Sonny blushed.

"Come, meet my husband. Chad, go get Sonny a drink," Samantha said leading Sonny over to a tall man with brown hair. "Chris, this is Chad's very good friend. You know what that means."

The man laughed and smiled. "Hi, you must be Sonny. Chad talks very highly of you. I'm Chris Cooper," He said shaking her hand.

"Chris, please," Chad said coming up. He put his arm around her waist. "Sonny is a friend. Come on, I want you to meet my grandparents."

Sonny nodded and let him led her to an older couple.

"Grandma, Grandpa, this is Sonny. Sonny, these are my mom's parents, Dylan and Sara Daniels," Chad said.

"Hi, it is so nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Daniels," Sonny said shaking their hands.

"Oh and you, Sonny. Deb, Ben, come and meet Chad's friend, Sonny," Mrs. Daniels said.

***

Sonny, after about an hour of talking to Chad's grandparents and 15 minutes playing with Chad's siblings, finally made it outside on the balcony. Chad was leaning on the rail, looking up at the stars.

"The stars are so bright tonight," Sonny said leaning beside him.

"They're alright," Chad answered looking over at her. "I guess we're even now."

Sonny laughed. "You're family is great. Little Jason has the cutest dimples. I guess he gets that from his brother."

"I'm glad you came even if I didn't see you most of the time."

"Well, I'm here now," Sonny said. Chad beamed and put his arm around her waist. He stood behind her and put his chin on her head. "You know, Cooper, this isn't helping the whole family thinking I'm your girlfriend."

"I don't care. They think whatever they want."

"Thanks for bringing me, Chad. Even if your family thinks we're Channy."

"Channy?"

"Yeah, your sister came up with it. It's our couple name. It's a lot better then the others she came up with."

"I like it. It's catchy," Chad said kissing her hair.

Sonny smiled and turned around to hug him.

* * *

_And a Happy, Happy New Year_

* * *

Sonny heard a loud knock on the door. "Coming!" She yelled pulling on her house robe. The knocked sounded again, this time louder. "I'm coming!" She ran to the door, tying up the robe. She opened the door to see her cast, Chad, and Portlyn. "Guys, what are you doing here and why are you all dressed up?"

Tawni burst in with a dress and heels in her hand. "It's New Year's Ever. Do you not celebrate it in Wisconsin?"

"Of course we do but usually with family," Sonny answered pulling her robe tighter.

"Well, welcome to Hollywood. Now come on, let's get you dressed up," Tawni said showing her the dress.

"Tawni, I can't. My mom is in Florida and I really don't feel like going," Sonny said.

Tawni sighed and turned to Portlyn. "And this is why I brought Chad. Chad, do you thing."

Chad looked at her confused then turned to Sonny. "Sonny, come on. It will be fun."

Sonny crossed her arms. "Fine."

"Fine," Chad said grinning.

"Good."

"Goo-"

"Oh no, you don't," Portlyn said cutting Chad off. "We don't want to hear you two. Come on, Sonny."

Sonny pouted as Tawni and Portlyn pulled her away.

***

"Seriously, how long does it take for two girls to dress one girl?" Nico asked.

Grady shrugged as Tawni and Portlyn came out.

"Presenting Miss Sonny Munroe!" Tawni said.

Chad watched Sonny walk out. She was wearing a silver dress that was flowing. Her hair was up in an elegant up do. She was wearing her charm bracelet and her locket.

"Woah," Nico and Grady said.

Sonny smiled. "Thanks," She said blushing. She looked at Chad who beamed.

"You look beautiful, Sonny," He said taking her hand and kissing it. "Wow, I feel like Leo DiCaprio."

Sonny laughed. He grinned and helped her into her jacket. He took her hand in his and led her out. Tawni looked at Portlyn and gave her a high five.

"We make a pretty good team," Tawni said walking out, followed by everyone else.

***

Sonny pushed away the drunken guy then searched for Chad again. A fan girl or five had taken him away an hour ago. Tawni and Portlyn were with several non-drunk guys. Nico and Grady were trying to hit on girls. And Zora had left a long time ago.

"Hi, there gorgeous, how 'about you and me have some fun upstairs?" A guy asked pressing his body against hers.

"Ew, no," She pushed him away. She looked at the clock, noticing it was five minutes until 12. "Chad, where are you?"

"Sonny? Sonny Munroe?"

Sonny looked to see Hayden walking towards her. "Hayden, hi. I'm so glad to see a familiar face."

"Where's whoever you are with?" He asked.

"Not with me," Sonny said looking behind him. Still no sign. "Who are you with?"

"Justin Beiber and his crew but he left to go talk to the Bonus Jonas," Hayden said. "Well you now at the stock of 12, you're suppose to kiss someone or have bad luck," Hayden said.

"Yeah," Sonny said nervously. She looked at the clock. One minute. _Chad, come on,_ she thought.

"Alright, grab that special person and start counting down 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1!"

Hayden moved closer to Sonny.

"Hold up, she's mine!" Someone said spinning Sonny around and kissing her.

Sonny smiled, recognizing the soft lips. She threw her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. She felt him smile then he lifted her off her feet. Sonny pulled away and laughed as he spun her around. He gently set her back on her feet and wrapped his arm around her. Sonny smiled up at Chad who pulled her closer.

"Thanks for keeping her company. And sorry dude, but that kiss belong to me," He said leading Sonny away.

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Sonshine."

**That's it for today! R&R. **


	7. Holly, Silent Night, Angels' hair, Light

**Second to last chapter. Last will be updated tomorrow. First reviewers: **

** sweetsinger4321: Thank you!**

** Fluffness: Thanks and Merry Christmas! Thanks for reviewing the most.**

** Emmett's Chickie-Babe: Thanks glad you like it!**

** SonnyChadFan: Thank you! and if you have the story, let me know. **

** SparklingPC, lil miz starstruck, secretkp831: Thank you so much! **

** Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Oh a couple of more things. I need help with Grady's present to Sonny. The Random! gang is giving Sonny a charm bracelet and each is giving her a special charm. I have no idea what Grady's charm will be. Also I need Sonny's gift to Chad. Help me please! Anyway I do not own SWAC, the song, Silent Night Medley, and Tinker Bell.**

* * *

"_Let's deck the halls with holly, singing Silent Night, fill the tree with angels' hair, pretty, pretty light, go to sleep and wake up just before daylight"_

* * *

_Let's deck the halls with holly_

Chad came into Sonny's kitchen to see her baking a pie. "Hey, Sonshine," He said.

Sonny jumped and turned around. "Chad, you scared me," She said hugging him. She pulled away and hit his arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Chad asked.

"Don't scare me again."

"So, my mom wants me to help decorate but my baby brother got sick so guess who's stuck doing it all alone. Can you help me please?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, Chad. I have to finish this pie for my mom," Sonny said.

Chad looked at the pie. "Sonny, please. If I stay with you until the pie is done then will you help me?" He asked moving closer to her.

Sonny sighed. "Okay. It has a while to bake so what do you want to do?" Sonny asked leaning against the counter.

Chad shrugged.

"Oo, we could watch my favorite So Random! episode!" Sonny said pulling him into the living room.

***

"And the pie is done," Sonny said taking the pie out of the oven and setting it on the counter.

Chad sighed in relief. "Finally."

"Let me write a note to my mom then we can go. Can you get my jacket please, Chad?" Sonny asked sweetly.

"Anything for you," Chad said laughing. He kissed her hair, and then left the kitchen.

Sonny sighed and leaned against the counter. She didn't get him some days. She got out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note. She ran to the other room and put on her jacket that Chad held out for her. "Thanks. Let's go."

***

"So this is your house?" Sonny asked looking at a white two story house. It was normal looking, something Sonny never expected.

"Yep, this is home." Chad said. "Chris is out doing whatever producers do. Mom has Jason and Alyssa at the doctors. Abbi is here with her husband/whatever he is 'watching' Cailey and Ryan. So it's pretty much just you and me." He put his arm around her and led her in.

Sonny expect to see an extravagant inside like Chris' parents' house but instead it was classic and elegant. "I love it. It's beautiful."

"All Mom's doing. Come on, the decorations are in the living room," Chad said pulling her in the living room.

Abigail, her husband (or whatever he was-she won't tell-), Cailey, and Ryan were in the floor watching a movie.

"Hey, Chad. Where have you been? You are suppose to be decorating," Abigail said.

"Hey, Ab, Ab's husband or whatever. Hey, Cal, Sonny and I are going to decorate the rest of the house, wanna help?" Chad asked bending down to Cailey's level.

"No, Chad, I'm watching Tinker Bell," Cailey stated pushing Chad out of the way and glued her eyes back to the screen.

"Oh, alright since you're watching Tinker Bell," Chad said standing up. He grabbed a box labeled _Halls_. "Come on, Sonny, we have to decorate the halls."

Sonny followed him upstairs to a long hallway. Chad set the box down and opened it. He pulled out mistletoe and held it above his head. Sonny laughed, kissing his cheek. She bent down and looked through the box. She pulled out some fake holly.

"This is perfect. Come on, we need to hang this up," Sonny said.

Chad laughed at her excitement. He took the holly from her and put it on her head. "There now it's perfect."

Sonny glared at him and flung the mistletoe at him.

"Oh, you're in trouble now, Munroe," Chad said with narrow eyes. He grabbed her around the waist, lifted her off her feet, and spun her around. Sonny laughed and kissed his head. He set her down. She grinned and put holly in his hair.

"Now, it's perfect."

* * *

_Singing Silent Night_

"I'm sorry, Tawni, but I can't disappoint my church to go shopping with you," Sonny said over the phone. "I know you need a shopping buddy…I know you still haven't found Grady a gift…or Chad. OR Chad? What?...Aw, Tawni, that's sweet…Call Portlyn…Well you enjoyed it last time…Alright I'll talk to you later…Bye." She hung up, sighing.

"Are you ready for this Christmas concert, hun?" Connie asked appearing in the doorway.

"Yeah but why would they give me a duo and not let me practice with who I'm singing with?" Sonny asked mostly to herself.

"Maybe you two are just that good. I know you are," Connie said handing Sonny her earrings.

"Do I look alright?" Sonny asked. She was wearing a black and red dress that looked like a black skirt and red top. She was wearing red tights and black ankle boots to pull it together.

"You look beautiful. Now, let's go," Connie said pushing her out the door.

***

"Alright, Miss Munroe, you will not sing the first part but you will sing the chorus with the other person. You will then sing the second part alone and the chorus together. For the third part, he will sing the 1st line, both 2nd, him 3rd, both 4th, 5th, and 6th. Then the chorus. Then you repeat this line for awhile. Got it?" The piano player said showing her the piece.

"I thought it was just Silent Night?" Sonny asked grabbing the piece.

"I had a stroke of genius and this baby was born," The guy said grinning.

"Can I have a copy of this to look over and can I meet the guy I'm singing with so we can run this over?" Sonny asked.

"Yes and yes," He said handing her a copy. "There he is now."

Sonny turned to see Chad walked towards her. She smiled and hugged him when he got closer. "So I'm singing with you?"

Chad looked at her surprised. "I guess you are."

"Good. Now, grab a copy and let's practice right quick," Sonny said clearing her throat.

Chad grinned and took a copy of the confusing song.

***

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you. T.V.'s Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe will now sing Silent Night Medley," The piano guy announced.

Sonny smiled at Chad and walked out. She waved at the audience and took her mic. Chad followed her, smiling.

**(A/N: **_Chad _Sonny Both**)**

_O holy night the stars are brightly shining  
This is the night of our dear Savior's birth  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
Till He appeared and his soul felt its worth_  
Fall on your knees  
O hear the angels' voices  
O night divine  
O night when Christ was born

At thrill of hope, the weary soul rejoices  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon virgin mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace

Fall on your knees  
O hear the angels' voices  
O night divine  
O night when Christ was born

_O come O ye faithful_  
Joyful and triumphant  
_O come ye O come ye_ to Bethlehem  
Come and behold him, born the king of angels  
_O come let us adore him_  
O come let us adore him  
O come let us adore him Christ the lord.

Fall on your knees  
O hear the angels' voices  
O night divine  
O night when Christ was born  
Oh night divine O night O holy  
Oh holy night  
Oh holy night  
_Woah_  
Oh holy night  
When Jesus was born  
Oh holy night  
Oh holy night  
Oh holy night  
Oh holy night  
_Look at those stars in the sky_  
Oh holy night  
Oh holy night  
Jesus was born that night  
Oh holy night  
Oh holy night  
Oh holy night

Sonny smiled as they ended. She put her mic back then grabbed Chad's hand. They bowed and walked off the stage. Chad released her hand and put his arm around her waist.

"I didn't know you could sing that good, Cooper," Sonny said.

"Well I am Chad Dylan Cooper. I knew you could sing but I didn't know you could go that high. I'm impressed, Munroe," Chad said.

Sonny smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

_Fill the tree with angels' hair_

Chad opened the door to see Sonny. "Hey, Sonny," He said opening the door wider.

"Hey, Chad," Sonny said coming in. "Tawni needs help and I can't do it alone. Come please?" She asked sweetly.

"What do you mean by help?"

"She needs someone to decorate her tree and I ditched her yesterday so I have to help."

"Why can't she-oh yeah it's Blondie. Okay I'll help but what's in it for me?"

"You get to spend your whole day with me!" Sonny said.

Chad thought for awhile. "Nah."

"Chad, please," Sonny pleaded.

Chad sighed. "Okay, let's go. Wait how did you get here?"

"My mom dropped me off before she went to work," Sonny stated.

"Oh, okay. Well let's go to Blond-Tawni's," Chad said grabbing his jacket. "Ab, I'm going out!"

"Don't care!" Abigail yelled.

"Love you too!" Chad yelled back, leading Sonny out. "Now where does she live?"

***

"That's a big tree," Sonny said looking up at the 14 feet tree in Tawni's living room.

"Duh, I have to have the best, Sonny. Here are the decorations. Have fun you two," Tawni said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked annoyed.

"I have a hot date tonight," Tawni said.

"With who?" Sonny asked excitedly.

"Myself. I'm going to watch a movie that will make me cry my eyes out!" Tawni said skipping away.

"What is wrong with her?" Chad asked opening the box. "Wow, this is a lot of ornaments."

Sonny looked over his shoulder. "Wow that is a lot of ornaments. We're gonna need a ladder."

"I'll get one," Chad said leaving.

Sonny sighed and took out the lights. She tried up untangling them but ended up getting tangling herself. Chad came back in with a ladder and laughed when he saw Sonny.

"What did you do?" He asked untangling her from the lights. "I'll worry with this." He untangled the lights and checked each one.

"You're good at this, Chad," Sonny said as he stated putting the lights up.

"Thanks. My mom taught me," He said. "Hand me the star please."

Sonny gave him the star. Chad put it up then climbed down. He went to the box and pulled out angels' hair. He threw it on the tree.

"We're down!"

"Haha," Sonny said. She grabbed angels' hair then put it on Chad's hair.

"Bad move, Munroe," Chad said grabbing her around the waist and picked her up.

"Chad, put me down!"

"No way!"

Tawni came marching down. "What are you lovebirds doing?"

Chad laughed and set Sonny down. He grabbed the angels' hair and threw it at Sonny. Sonny threw it at Tawni who screamed.

"That's it! Stop flirting and kiss already!" Tawni cried running up stairs.

Sonny laughed. Chad smiled and joined in. He took Sonny's hand and tugged her towards him.

"Blondie doesn't know half of it," Chad said kissing her cheek. "Come on, we should finish this."

* * *

_Pretty, pretty lights_

Sonny ran to her mooing phone. "Hello?"

"Sonny, hey it's Chad. I'm taking my siblings to see Christmas lights. Do you want to come and see California lights?" Chad asked.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Of course!" Sonny answered excitedly.

"Great. I'll pick you up in 20."

Sonny smiled and hung up. She ran to the kitchen. "Mom, Chad is taking me to look at Christmas lights with his siblings!"

Connie looked at her daughter. "Really? That is so sweet."

"I know!" Sonny cried running out. She put on her skinny jeans, red turtleneck, black Uggs which she tucked her jeans into, black peacoat jacket, and a red hat.

"Sonny, Chad's here!" Connie yelled.

Sonny squealed and ran out. "Bye, Mom," She said. She took Chad's hand and pulled him out.

Chad laughed. "We're eager aren't we?" He asked opening the door of a van.

"A van?" Sonny asked confused.

"Four siblings, remember?" Chad said going to the drivers' side.

Sonny turned and looked at his siblings. "Hey, Cailey, Alyssa, Jason, Ryan."

"Sonny!" Cailey cried. "Chad, why is Sonny coming?"

"Well, Cal, because I asked her and she's never seen Hollywood's version," Chad told Cailey. He drove off as Sonny changed the radio. "Sonny," Chad warned.

"Chad," Sonny answered before turning it up.

Chad smiled and listened to Sonny, Cailey, and Alyssa sing along. "Okay, okay, we're coming to the first house. Look, Sonny."

Sonny looked to see a house about Chad's size with white lights and snowflakes. "Wow, it's so pretty."

Chad parked the car. "Okay, everyone, stay by either me or Sonny, Cailey," Chad looked at his little sister who smiled.

Sonny and Cailey ran ahead of Chad and the rest, Sonny describing lights in Wisconsin as she went. Chad watched laughing. He came up beside her.

"Come on, I want to show you my favorite house," He said pulling her toward this house about three stories high. The lights were blinking. "It's to a song," Chad said.

"Oh my gosh, they're beautiful! Wisconsin never does this!" Sonny exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Chad."

"You're welcome."

"Chad!" Cailey cried.

Chad turned to his sister. "Yes, Cal?"

"You and Sonny match!"

Sonny looked at Chad's outfit and saw they were indeed matching. He was wearing a red sweater, jeans, black shoes, and a black coat. "The only thing you need is a hat," Sonny said.

Chad laughed and hugged Sonny. He pulled away, leaving his around her shoulder. "Let's continue on."

**A/N: Alright that's it for today. Help me with what I said up top. And go to my photobucket (link on profile) to check out the pictures for this story. Album is called Christmas. Love you guys! R&R.**


	8. Daylight and What Christmas Means to Me

**A/N: Well this is it. My last chapter of this story. I'm going to miss it. I would like to make some shout out before I do my reviews. First, I would like to thank my brothers. Even if they are young, they are big SWAC fans and have help and told me if it was stupid or perfect. I would like to thank all my reviewers and everyone who has read this. I have 1,408 hits which is amazing. Now reviewers. I only had two from yesterday so here they are:**

**Emily: I wanted to make them into slowly becoming a couple and slowly realizing they like each other. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**SonnyChadFan: Thanks for being one of number one reviewers. Thanks for the idea for the charm but I found sort of a perfect charm from Grady. Chad's present from Sonny was still hard so I made it something random. The charms are just some important things on the show and to fit Sonny's personality. Thanks for all the ideas! **

**Okay in this chapter the locket and the charm bracelet are explain from the New Year's Eve party. I hope you enjoy and read more. Oh and I do not own SWAC or this song or anything else. R&R.**

_Go to sleep and wake up just before daylight_

"You're going to Florida?" Sonny asked watching her mom finish packing. "Why?"

"I haven't seen Danny for awhile and I want to go. I know you can't go and I trust you to stay here. If you want, you can invite your cast or Chad over," Connie said zipping up her last back. "Okay, I'm leaving."

"Alright. Say hi to Uncle Danny, Grandma, and Grandpa for me. Bye, Mom," Sonny said hugging her mom.

Connie kissed her daughter then left. Sonny sighed and heard her phone beep. She looked down to see a new message from Chad. (A/N: _Chad _Sonny)

_Hey, Sonshine. What's up?_

Sitting here bored. Mom went 2 Florida

_Y?_

Went 2 visit uncle

_Oh, well I g2g._

Bye. Sonny stared at her phone. _Great now Chad ditched me_ she thought. She turned on the T.V. and watched the first show she came to. Thirty minutes into the show, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Chad. "Chad! I knew you wouldn't let me be bored!" She cried hugging him.

Chad laughed and hugged her back. "I talked to my mom and since its Christmas Eve Eve, I'm staying here."

"Really? Chad, thank you so much!" Sonny said.

Chad smiled then took out a movie and put it in.

***

Sonny laughed and passed out her gifts to her cast. Her cast and Chad were over for presents on Christmas Eve. Tawni squealed and opened her present.

"Sonny, I love it!" She cried. It was a new pink camera and a pink picture frame. "I needed a new camera and I'm running out of frames! Thank you!"

Sonny laughed as Tawni hugged her.

"Oo, Sonny, the new Monkey Car game in 3-D. Awesome! Thanks!" Nico said hugging her.

"Sonny, the new Mario Cart game for Wii! Thank you!" Grady said hugging her next.

"Sweet, a new piece for my cold cut catapult and AAA batteries for my night light! Thanks, Sonny!" Zora said hugging Sonny.

"Now, we haveto give you our present, Sonny," Tawni said getting out a small box along with the other three. "A little bird told us you have always wanted a charm bracelet. Okay, your mom told us."

Sonny grinned as Zora handed her a bag. She tore away the tissue paper and pulled out a small wrapped box. She ripped off the paper and opened it to see a silver charm bracelet. "Aw, you guys, it's beautiful but there's no charms."

Tawnilaughed and gave her the box she had in her hands. "Duh, now open this."

Sonny smiled and opened it. It was a silver microphone. "Aw, Tawni, it's beautiful but why a microphone?"

"Because you are great performer not a great as me of course and you like to sing," Tawni said.

"Thank you, Tawni. Who's next?"

Zora ran over to her and handed her her box. "Me next, Sonny!"

Sonny laughed and opened the box. It was a silver sun but in the middle it was yellow. "Zora, a sun! It's perfect! Thank you!" She hugged Zora.

"Here, Sonny, open this!" Nico said.

Sonny opened his box. "A tiara? Nico?"

"Well, I enjoyed spending some time with you at that stupid princess movie and that princess sketch we did, you were awesome in it," Nico explained.

Sonny smiled at the silver tiara. "Aw, Nico, thank you. You are the sweetest. Grady, your turn," Sonny said.

Grady handed her his box.

Sonny opened it. "Oo, a cow, my favorite animal. Thank you!" Sonny said. She turned to Chad. "Chad, did you not get me a present." She pouted.

Chad laughed. "I got you one then Tawni told me that they were giving you a charm bracelet so I got you another gift."

"Yay, I feel special!" Sonny said grinning.

"You are. Here's your first," Chad said handing her a small box.

Sonny beamed and opened it. In the box was a silver heart with a key whole and key that said 'The key that fits unlocks my heart.' "Aw, Chad, this is beautiful. Thank you so much! All of you, this is so sweet!" Sonny said.

"You're welcome," Tawni said.

"Here, let me put on the charms," Nico said. "Where do you want them?"

Sonny sat by Nico and told him where to put each charm.

"There you go," Nico said putting it on Sonny's wrist.

Tawni squealed and leaned to look at the charms. The sun was in the middle with the mic and heart on each side. The last two where the cow and the tiara.

Nico stood up. "Well, I got to go. Family dinner," He said gathering his gifts then hugging Sonny.

"Bye, Nico. Thanks again," Sonny said watching him leave.

"I got to go, too. My dad's back," Grady said hugging Sonny. "See you later."

"Bye, Grady," Sonny said. "Tawni, Zora, do you have to go?" Sonny asked sadly.

"Sorry, sweetie, but Mommy wants me home for supper and I have to take Zora home," Tawni said hugging Sonny. "Chad will stay with you. Bye."

"Bye, Tawni, bye Zora," Sonny said waving at the two girls walking out the door. She turned to Chad. "You aren't leaving me are you?"

"No, I'm not, Sonshine," Chad said. "Oh, here's your other present." He handed her a black medium size box.

Sonny grinned and opened it. Inside was a silver heart locket with two hearts engraved that were overlapping. "Chad, it's beautiful. This must have cost a lot."

"It was nothing. Here let me put it on you." He took the necklace out of the box as Sonny moved her hair. He put it around her neck and locked it. "There. It's perfect on you."

Sonny smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for staying with me, Chad."

"Anything for you."

***

Sonny woke up before the sun. She looked over at Chad on the floor. She walked over to him and nudged him. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine but it is Christmas!" She said.

"Sonny, the sun isn't even up."

"I know but I have your present!" Sonny said handing him a box.

"Oo, yay," Chad said shaking it. He noticed Sonny putting on her locket and bracelet. She turned back to him and grinned. He smiled and opened the box. He pulled out a sighed picture of Sonny. "Haha, very funny, Sonny."

Sonny grinned. "Well that's part of your present. Here is the other." She handed him another box. Inside was a collage picture frame of all the job time they've had. "There a picture of us at my family's party then yours, when you guest starred, when we had to do that photo shoot for Tween Weekly, and just some we took," Sonny said.

"Thanks, Sonny. I love both of them. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

_What Christmas means to me, my love_

Chad had left several of hours ago to have Christmas with his family. Sonny was getting things ready for Tawni's party tonight. Chad was picking her up in about an hour. Sonny pulled her hair up. Tawni was making her get there early so she could get Sonny ready. Sonny grabbed her favorite black heels, her makeup, purse, and phone and walked to the living room. Chad came in some minutes later.

"Are you ready?" He asked. He was wearing a black dress shirt, a silver tie, and black dress pants.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm ready. You look very handsome, by the way," Sonny said pulling on his tie.

Chad laughed. "Let's go."

***

"Tawni, you're pulling my hair. Ow!" Sonny cried grabbing her hair. "I'm going to have no hair after tonight!"

"Oh hush up and be still," Tawni said. She pulled Sonny's curled hair up. She then put on her makeup. "Okay, go get dress."

Sonny sighed and went to get dress.

***

"Hey, Chad," Nico said coming up to him. Nico was wearing a black dress shirt, a red tie, and black pants. "You're here early."

"I gave Sonny a ride. Tawni is helping her get ready," Chad said. "Why are you here so early?"

"I helped Tawni and Mrs. Hart set everything up," Nico said. He looked around. "So, Cooper, I just want you to know, hurt Sonny and I hurt you."

"Okay…I'm getting a feeling you hate me," Chad said.

"No, you make Sonny happy and you aren't a terrible guy. I just love Sonny like a sister and don't want to see her get hurt," Nico said. "So, do we have a deal if you hurt her, I hurt you?"

Chad thought for awhile. "Deal," He said shaking Nico's hand.

"Good," Nico said.

Tawni came down in a red strapless dress and black heels. She stood by Nico. "Okay, Sonny, come down."

"If I trip, Tawni, I will never let you dress me again," Sonny yelled.

"Don't worry. You have two guys who can catch you. Now get your butt down here," Tawni yelled back. She turned to the guys. "Just wait, she looks amazing."

Chad watched as she came slowly down the stairs. She was wearing a black strapless dress with a silver ribbon around the waist with her hair half up. It was curled into tight ringlets. He held out his hand when she got closer. She smiled and took it.

"Wow, Sonny, you look amazing," Nico said. "And your bracelet and locket match perfectly."

"Thanks, Nico," Sonny said.

"Locket? Why didn't I see it? And how do you know about it, Nico?" Tawni demanded going to look at the locket.

"Chad had Grady and I approve of it," Nico said.

"Aw," Tawni said.

Sonny beamed and looked at Chad who smiled.

"You look beautiful," Chad said making Sonny blush.

"Okay, guest will be here soon. Nico, could you put up the mistletoe for me?" Tawni asked.

***

"What do you two think you're doing?" Tawni demanded coming up to the couple in the corner. "Why aren't you dancing? Get out there now before I push you."

"Tawni-" Sonny started as Tawni grabbed Sonny's cup.

"Sonny, I will kick you out if you don't dance with Cooper right now," Tawni threatened.

Chad grabbed hold of Sonny's elbow and pulled her to the dance floor.

"She just threatened me," Sonny said when Chad released her and put his arms around her waist. "Some best friend I have." Sonny put her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry about it," Chad said twirling her. "Have fun okay?"

Sonny nodded as Chad pulled her closer. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"You told me a couple of weeks ago that your favorite Christmas song was 'What Christmas Means to Me,'" Sonny said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, what does Christmas mean to you?"

"A lot. Family, friends, you."

"Me?" Sonny asked confused pulling away to look him in the eyes. "Why me?"

Chad lifted her locket. "Did you ever read what is inside the hearts?"

Sonny shook her head as he took off her locket. He held it in front of her. She looked closely. "C and A. Chad and Allison. Aw, Chad, but why?"

"I didn't realize it until now but I love you, Allison Munroe. It just took the Christmas season to tell me," Chad said putting her locket back on.

"Aw, Chad, I love you too," Sonny said grinning.

"Good," He said leaning in and kissing her.

***

"Aw, Nico, look," Tawni said to Nico who was eating at the snack bar.

He turned around with a cookie in his month. "What?"

"They're finally together!" Tawni squealed.

Nico crewed up his cookie. "Good. It's about time. Did he finally tell Sonny about the C and A engraved in the hearts?"

"Yep," Tawni said. She grabbed Nico wrist. "Come on, I love this song."

Nico put down his cup and followed Tawni out on the dance floor. "Hey, Cooper," Nico said to Chad. "Remember our deal."

"I won't forget, trust me," Chad said as Sonny lifted her head from his chest.

"Oo, Tawni, Nico, look up," Sonny squealed pointing up to the mistletoe.

Tawni's eyes grew big. "But, Sonny, you said princes, movie stars, and hotel heir not normal guys," Tawni said blushing.

"I'm better then any of those, Tawn," Nico said kissing her.

Sonny squealed as Tawni pushed Nico away.

"Maybe you are," Tawni said giggling.

Sonny giggled as Chad and Nico chuckled. Chad smiled at Sonny and leaned in to kiss her when the song changed to a fast song. All four of them laughed and started dancing. Grady and Zora came up and joined in. And they all lived happily ever after.

**Stupid ending, right? Oh well. I'm really going to miss this story but my brother and I are writing a new story. It's called: JONAS on Deck with a Chance. Here's a trailer:**

**On the next episode of JONAS:**

"You're going to Mexico! On a cruise!"

**The boys are going on a cruise**

"Dudes, girls chasing after us on a cruise!"

"I don't get it."

"I'm on a cruise with JONAS!"

**The Suite Life gang meets up with them.**

**London starts a magazine**

"I want you to model for my magazine."

"Sorry, Ms. Tipton, but we're busy."

**Chad takes Sonny**

"Are you coming?"

"Oh, I am so coming. Wait what?"

**Nico and Grady find tickets**

"We're going on a cruise!"

**London asks for Sonny's help**

"Flirt with him. Make him want to model."

**Stella and Chad get jealous**

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, sweetie pie."

**Zack, Woody, and Marcus want to be rock stars.**

"Hey, what are we running from?"

"You!"

"Wait for me!"

**Bailey wins a date...with Nico?!**

"Well, Bailey, today's your lucky day. You just won a date tonight at seven."

**Zora and Grady get revenge**

"I'll show him not to ditch me!"

"Revenge is MINE!"

**So much drama, so little time**

"You idiot! You're acting like a lost puppy."

"You and your little bikini flaunting around like a-a-"

"Like a what, Chad?"

"Nothing."

**Coming to a computer near you**

"Hold on, guys, I'll get you out of here!"

**JONAS on Deck with a Chance**

"We look awesome! Now we just need to follow the rock stars."

**Coming January 2010**

**Be there or be square**

**Alright there's the trailer. I'll have it out ASAP. Thanks for reading this. Love you all. R&R. Oh and if anyone wants to make an actual youtube video of the trailer, let me know. That would awesome. I don't really know how to make one and I don't have time. Thanks!**


End file.
